


with love and fangs

by indemnis



Series: neighbours!kihyunghyuk [3]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: Minhyuk knows it's not really the season of giving thanks, but Halloween can still be a day of showing your gratitude for being a shithead.





	with love and fangs

**Author's Note:**

> most definitely 100% late, and i was halfway through writing some other ideas when i realised, hey, my neighbours kihyunghyuk series is dry af, and how better to celebrate the spooky season than to keep on brand and have a khh fic for every holiday? (don't hold me to that, i'll probably run out of ideas soon) hope you liked this, also #ShootOut3rdWin i'm so fucking proud

There are holidays and then there are Holidays. The regular ones are the kind where they have the day off work but it’s not really a celebration per se. Like National Day or Labour Day, holidays like those. Then there are the not-so-regular ones where Minhyuk insists on throwing a huge party for whatever reason.

They don’t have the day off, but if it’s a Holiday according to Minhyuk, then it better be a good one. Kihyun is reading something on his laptop screen, Hyungwon curled into a ball at his side, watching the telly absentmindedly, laughing from time to time at a punchline.

Then he enters, with a literal swish and blocks Hyungwon’s view of the television screen. Clicking his tongue, the now pink-haired boyfriend looks up to the object of hindrance and has to take in a shallow inhale.

Minhyuk’s hair is still a bright blonde and he looks so handsome. Hyungwon doesn’t really have many other descriptors for someone that looks like _that_ , and he sometimes feels like a broken record going on about how good looking Minhyuk is, but _damn_.

His blonde fringe is getting a little long, reaching his brows and swept slightly to the right, his face a fair paleness, not the yellow kind, and there is a trail of red liquid from the side of his lips, extending to his jaw.

The long cape he had come cruising in with is billowing just above his ankles, tied securely around his neck. The collar of the cape is turned up, ruby red on the underside of the black.

He’s wearing a white shirt that looks like it has tiny spots of red near the sleeves, and he’s bothered to put pants on for once in Hyungwon’s apartment.

Not surprisingly, he has a set of fake fangs lodged beneath his upper teeth, a grin revealing the plasticy prop. It’s not very convincing, but Hyungwon’s breath still hitches because Minhyuk looks so unbelievably suave.

Kind of weird if you think about him being so entranced at his boyfriend dressed up as a vampire, but maybe Hyungwon enjoys cosplays and Minhyuk looking like he tore his way out of a crappy vampire romance novel.

“What do you think?” Minhyuk asks, that familiar playful glint in his eyes as Hyungwon stares up at him, fingers still interlaced with Kihyun’s as the older man runs his thumb over his knuckles.

“You look…” Swallows before he speaks, “good.”

Minhyuk frowns. “Good? That’s it? What do _you_ think, Kihyunnie?”

The brunette finally lifts his gaze off the screen and focusses it on Minhyuk, who’s found a need to throw his cape behind him for a more flowy effect. Hyungwon remains silent, observing.

“You look amazing, but may I know why are you dressed up like that at,” Kihyun moves his gaze away from Minhyuk to stare at the clock on the wall behind him, “1:26AM?”

A pout finds its way to the blonde’s face, and his fangs almost fall off if he hadn’t bothered to hold them up.

“It’s the 31st. It’s _festive_.” He emphasises, shooting Hyungwon an imploring look. The youngest of the three continues to keep his mouth shut.

“Okay,” Kihyun sounds nothing like he’s being convinced, more so in a tone where he isn’t sure if he should laugh or cry, a frequent sentiment when it comes to dealing with Lee Minhyuk. Predictability is his arch nemesis, as it seems, and Kihyun doesn’t comment on how his quirkiness peppers his and Hyungwon’s otherwise boring lives with a burst of flavour.

“What are you two going to be dressed up as?” Minhyuk asks, finding his way to the end of Hyungwon’s (now king-sized) bed, plopping his butt onto it, uncaring if his cape creases.

Hyungwon blinks slowly, brows coming together in a furrow. “What are we dressing up for?”

Minhyuk stares at him like he’s grown a second head, and then with a tiny huff. “What do you mean? Obviously for trick-or-treating!”

The ‘huh’ exits Hyungwon’s and Kihyun’s lips in unison, Kihyun pressing on the back of the pink-haired man’s hand. Hyungwon makes a little sound of disapproval, and Kihyun apologises quietly under his breath.

“Trick-or-treating?” Kihyun repeats, Minhyuk nodding eagerly as he almost bounces on the edge of Hyungwon’s bed. “That’s for children.”

Minhyuk gives him an accursed glare. “Halloween is for _all ages_ , you don’t get to be discriminatory about the festive season.”

“I highly doubt the adults in your neighbourhood would be happy to load your basket with sweets, love.”

“He has a point,” Hyungwon notes, ignoring the way the ends of Minhyuk’s lips pull down. He looks so sad; Hyungwon wants to go ahead and cup his face in his hands and nuzzle against him, give him kisses and cheer him up.

But he stays beside Kihyun — a sulky Minhyuk is even more unpredictable than usual.

“I just want to have some fun,” he draws out his vowels and starts playing with his fingers, picking at the dead skin around his nails. The mood in the room dips and Hyungwon doesn’t like it.

Kihyun sighs, pushing his laptop away and reaching out to hold Minhyuk’s hand before pulling him closer.

“We can go, if you want, I just don’t want you to be disappointed about cranky adults closing doors in our faces.”

Minhyuk knows he’s right, as he always is, and despite being cranky and sassy and riled up half the time, Minhyuk knows his intentions are always kind. Especially when it comes to Hyungwon and Minhyuk. God knows how much he adores them, keeps a lookout for them like a guardian angel neither of them knew they needed.

So he relents and joins Hyungwon in curling into Kihyun’s other side, lets the brunette stroke his hair gently, wordless and understanding.

Hyungwon stops himself from wanting to plop into the non-existent space between Minhyuk and Kihyun and let them sandwich him in his sleep, but he does look up at them. Kihyun first, then Minhyuk, and with all the stars in his eyes, he wonders if his heart will ever stop expanding to fit the growing affection he has for the two.

Minhyuk doesn’t bring up his trick-or-treating plan anymore, and the minute hand on the clock ticks and tocks and the time inches closer to 2AM.

They’ve been sitting there just revelling in each other’s comfort for half an hour, not finding the need to speak or communicate verbally, just lets Kihyun rub his soothing thumbs into their skin.

“Hey, uh, I know trick-and-treating might not work, but maybe my one friend is holding a Halloween party and maybe he invited me,” Kihyun speaks up all of a sudden, Hyungwon’s eyes already half-closed at this stage.

Minhyuk clambers up immediately at the prospect of spending Halloween with people who care for the festive holiday as much as he does, instead of sadly eating sweets at home. “Did you say yes? Do you have to RSVP? Can you bring a plus two?”

Hyungwon lifts an arm tiredly. “Please say you can only bring a plus one.”

The brunette chuckles. “Yes, I said yes, thinking you would be interested in it. I’ve already told him I’m going. And unfortunately for you,” he turns to his right to pinch Hyungwon’s cheek softly, “he’s allowed me to bring the both of you.” After a pause. “Or as many as I want, apparently, he said ‘the more the merrier’.”

Minhyuk punches his fist into the air and starts getting excited again, climbing out of the bed to do a ceremonial dance that consists mostly of him spinning in circles like a dog chasing after its tail.

“Man, how come _you_ have one friend, and _I_ have one friend, but your friend’s so cool?” Hyungwon throws the query out, and Kihyun has to throw his head back to laugh.

“I’m gonna tell Changkyun you said that!” Minhyuk wags his index finger at Hyungwon. The pink-haired man just falls onto his back. “He’ll probably tell you that boring people find themselves acquainted only with boring people,” Hyungwon replies, jabbing the tip of his finger into his own chest. Kihyun doubles in laughter.

The blonde is pumping with energy now, tugging at his two boyfriends’ wrists, insisting that they now need to find the appropriate costume for the party.

And although it’s 2AM and Hyungwon would much rather snooze in his gigantic bed, preferably in between these two men, he can’t say no to Minhyuk.

And when he spins around to look at Kihyun, he finds that he’s the exact same. There is fatigue etched in his face, most likely from that deadline he had struggled to meet, and he’s still paying off his sleep debt. Yet despite the fatigue under his eyes and in the creases between his brows, he lets Minhyuk pull him next door, where the blonde keeps a questionably enormous pile of costumes he really shouldn’t have for a once-in-a-year event.

These two men, so distinctly different, so many things at once, but one thing they have in common is how undoubtedly whipped they are for a Lee Minhyuk.

Oh, the things they’d do to put a smile on that beautiful face, let him shine with the brightness of a thousand suns.

*****

Kihyun is donned in a long robe, its linings an emerald green, a striped green and silver tie flapping against his chest. He positions the black-rimmed glasses on his nose and squints even though the accessory doesn’t come with lenses.

“Why do I have to wear a Slytherin costume? I’m clearly a Gryffindor,” Kihyun complains, but does straighten his own tie in the mirror, giving himself a once-over.

“You’re literally the only person in this room who thinks so,” Minhyuk comments lightly, moving over to help Hyungwon with his top hat. He has large shades that almost look like the headlights of a car and has a velvet red coat hung over his slouchy shoulders. He taps mindlessly at the end of a cane with his fingertips.

“Plus, it’s the only one I have because _I’m_ a Slytherin, and since you don’t have your own costume, beggars can’t be choosers.” Under his breath, “Slytherin is the better house up against Gryffindor, anyway.”

“Why am I Willy Wonka?” Hyungwon sulks, pushing his huge sunglasses further up his nose bridge, and Minhyuk can’t help that swelling in his chest, blossoming into something so soft, so achingly pretty, so he leans forward and presses a kiss to the tip of Hyungwon’s nose. The pink-haired man scrunches up his nose, but lets Minhyuk print smaller pecks on his chin, his cheeks, his brow bone.

His question about his character goes unanswered, but Hyungwon thinks he doesn’t mind it that much.

“Stop smooching and tell me I look good,” Kihyun interjects, tilting his head to the side, Minhyuk pulling away despite Hyungwon’s huff of slight annoyance.

“You know you’re always hot, regardless of anything you wear or don’t wear. Especially when you don’t wear anything.” There is a cheeky lift of a left brow and Hyungwon covers his mouth with his palm as he snickers.

“You’re impossible.”

“Oh? Is there a snake in this room,” he points loosely at the Slytherin emblem on his robe, “or are you just excited to see me?” Shifting his pointer finger to Kihyun’s crotch, Minhyuk grins so wide Hyungwon thinks his face might just tear itself apart.

Well, at least it’ll be a very valid cosplay of The Joker.

There is a snort from the pink-haired man, and then Kihyun breaks into a guffaw even though he’s trying his best to keep a straight face. It’s not easy when it comes to Lee Minhyuk, though. The missed-a-toe joke from a few Christmases ago lingers at the foreground of his mind.

“Anymore dick jokes and we’re going to be late. C’mon.” He ushers the both of them out of the room, palms pressed into their backs. Hyungwon has to make sure his top hat stays intact as they file into his car, Minhyuk agreeing to drive as he’s the only one that doesn’t have distracting face accessories that may hinder his sight.

The vehicle rattles to a stop before Jooheon’s place and before any of them can leave the sedan, Kihyun is holding them back with hands on their shoulders.

“Now, some ground rules. You can have drinks but not too many. Hyungwonnie, you know how you get when you’re drunk. It’s not a pretty sight, and I’m not about to haul your sobbing and lamenting ass home. Got it?”

He sniffs. “Yeah.”

“And Minhyukkie —”

“I know, I know, don’t jump from high places and or coerce people to keep drinking only to film them on Instagram Live to make a fool out of them.”

Kihyun stares at him, but he doesn’t comment on the specificity of the hypothetical situation. It’s clear that something like this hasn’t happened just once or twice.

“Good that you’re both aware. I will keep a lookout on the both of you if you try anything funny.”

Hyungwon groans. “Kihyun. Just relax for a bit, will you? It’s a party! Chill out.”

“What Willy said.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“But you’re a Willy.”

“Minhyuk, that doesn’t make it any better.”

“Okay, is The Willy better?”

“No, anything with the word ‘Willy’ is not okay.”

“Why, but I thought you liked willies? Two willies, to be exact.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes at the interaction, at a loss of words. When he finds his vocal cords back, all he does is grunt and drag the two of them out of the car by their collars, shooting daggers in their general direction.

Why _did_ he have to go and help out the cute new neighbour who moved in next door? He wouldn’t have had to deal with two five-year-olds squabbling.

But when Hyungwon sticks his tongue out playfully at Kihyun, and Minhyuk tugs at his arm, making his cape cover the both of them as they stick to each other’s sides like gum, Kihyun has a bit of an inkling as to why he did what he did.

After all, they _were_ cute.

*****

Willy Wonka goes full Willy Wonky. Despite agreeing to have only ‘a few’ drinks, Hyungwon hasn’t had alcohol in months and has officially demoted himself back to being a lightweight.

By the time Kihyun locates him, Hyungwon is already retching into the toilet bowl, his head spinning, and his mind finds itself spiralling into an abyss.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” his brown-haired boyfriend mutters before picking him up by putting his arms under his armpits, heaving him up and out of the bathroom. There’s no real cause for concern, of course, until Hyungwon starts breaking into tears for no reason, blabbering something about the world being so cruel, that cats are so adorable, and he’s so, so, sad.

Kihyun has to confiscate Minhyuk’s phone just as the man whips it out to film his boyfriend drunk-sobbing, and he feels an impending migraine irrelevant to that beer Hyunwoo (who is now apparently also a friend) made him have.

Hyungwon is being hauled over Kihyun’s shoulder, like a body pillow, only much heavier, and he’s still whining about the economy being rubbish, about millennials being misunderstood, about how it’s impossible to buy your own place in this day and age with his measly wage as a tutor.

Minhyuk finds it terribly amusing, while Kihyun just finds it terrible.

He has to apologise to Jooheon a couple more times and stop Minhyuk from trying to steal his phone back. The blonde sulks, but Kihyun is not having it. It’s more trouble than it’s worth, and he tells himself that there will not be a second time.

(No one calls him out on his bullshit.)

Hyungwon is slurring words in the backseat and the tap’s about to turn itself back on. Kihyun orders Minhyuk to drive, because he ought to at least _try_ to be helpful for once. He slides into the backseat with Hyungwon and sighs when the pink-haired man climbs into his lap immediately, his shoulders moving up and down as he sobs.

Kihyun pats him on the back softly, his fingers running to his nape as he massages it gently, scratching at his skin. He lets Hyungwon mew into his collarbone, a languid but beautiful mess.

His whole frame is hunched into Kihyun, filling in the spaces, pressing himself so close to the brunette he disperses the last bit of distance between them, like liquid flowing into a receptacle — flexible, pliant, yielding.

Kihyun holds him flush against himself, all while giving the most tender of strokes along the small of his back.

“You’re such a mess when you drink.”

Hyungwon blabbers incoherently, lips moving against Kihyun’s neck, the brunette hissing loudly at the warm air tickling his skin.

Then Hyungwon licks, the tip of his tongue swiping over the spots on Kihyun’s neck, spots that have been there for as long as any of them can remember, little dots that could very well be moles.

The brunette’s fingers cramp up, coming around to tighten in Hyungwon’s hair, the younger man frowning in discomfort, pulling himself away.

Kihyun can hardly breathe.

“Bad. Bad kitty.” His voice is stern but quiet, and Minhyuk turns his head around briefly in confusion before Kihyun yells at him to keep his eyes on the road.

Hyungwon just falls asleep on his shoulder, full cheeks mushed up against Kihyun, still trying to say words that don’t make sense.

*****

Kihyun is suddenly immensely thankful that they’re neighbours in this exact moment. Once he’s dropped Hyungwon onto his bed unceremoniously and ignoring the fact that he might be bruising in some concealed places from how rough he’s been throwing Hyungwon around, he’s ready to go back to his place, take a shower, and sleep for as long as it’s realistically possible.

“Hey,” Minhyuk calls out all of a sudden, his finger curled around Kihyun’s wrist. “You alright?” Worry crosses his face, its intensity decreasing as Kihyun breaks into a small smile. “Yeah. Just tired.”

“Sorry,” the blonde says quietly, moving closer to Kihyun, his tongue heavy, “that we’re a handful, and that you have to always take care of us.”

Kihyun’s gaze dims into something soft, a pool of mellowness. “It’s my honour. To take care of you and him.” His eyes travel to a snoring Hyungwon caved in to form a ball, his knees almost touching the tip of his round nose. Minhyuk sighs and shakes his head, the ends of his lips still hanging from his ears.

He lets go of Kihyun for a moment, eyes full of anticipation, and Kihyun knows it’s his cue to stay put and wait.

He just continues to stare at Hyungwon, a tuft of hair and long limbs coming into a mix, and he can’t help the smile that finds its way to his face. Walking over with muted paces, Kihyun starts undressing Hyungwon, pulling off his red coat and unbuttons his shirt. He unclasps the belt holding his pants up and throws the leather onto the ground. Hyungwon shifts in his sleep.

Kihyun then proceeds to pull the pants down his legs. Hyungwon rubs his bare ankles together when Kihyun manages to finally remove his trousers, leaving him in just his boxers. Deftly, Kihyun fishes beneath his boxers and pulls his tail out from where it was wedged between his butt and his underwear.

Hyungwon lets out what seems to be a sigh, making small mms and hmms, but otherwise he gives a final soft meow before he yawns, and goes back to sleep.

His boyfriend just strokes his pink hair gently, looking at him with such open emotions, his gaze shallow and filled to the brim with adoration.

Living with a hybrid hasn’t been the easiest, but they make do. Minhyuk does a great job of petting him to sleep, and he gets thoroughly amused at Hyungwon chasing after the spot of light cast on the ground from his phone torch.

Speaking of the human, Minhyuk walks back into the room, cape still around his neck but fangs forgotten, holding a huge pillow with the image of a mouse on it. He’s bought it mostly as a joke to tease the catboy, but Hyungwon started to grow an attachment to the plush and wouldn’t sleep without it.

Lodging the pillow right beneath his face, Minhyuk observes in awe as the lithe hybrid shapes himself around it, encasing it entirely with his whole body, almost like he recognises its scent and texture even in his slumber.

“He looks so happy,” Kihyun sounds so fond, and Minhyuk turns around to see the same fondness swimming in his eyes.

Guess they’re both whipped for Hyungwon, too.

“Come here. Follow me.” Voice velvety and low, Minhyuk starts, pulling eagerly at Kihyun’s wrist. The brunette is tempted to just go back to his own apartment, but Minhyuk is not taking no for an answer, and Kihyun is as good at taking instructions as he is giving them.

But he’s so tired he can hardly think, so when Minhyuk gestures for him to sit on the loveseat, he doesn’t question it, and plops himself onto it.

The blonde crawls into the space next to him, tucking his legs in, thighs against his chest. Kihyun looks at him curiously, and Minhyuk exhales loudly before sitting up properly.

Pulling at the bow securing the cape around his neck, the silky material slides off his back and onto the sofa. Minhyuk releases the first two buttons of his shirt, and Kihyun is way too off to try to make sense of any of this.

Minhyuk would probably have to sit on his face for him to properly seduce him in his current state of mind.

Tugging at the collar of his white shirt, Minhyuk exposes his right shoulder and pushes it to sit at its edge. “Bon appetit,” is all he says, and Kihyun really, really cannot, for the love of God, figure out what the hell is going on.

“What.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “Feed.”

The brunette frowns. “Huh? Now?”

He sucks in a deep breath. “Unlike you, I don’t have forever. C’mon, get on with it.”

Brows still knitted, “You hate letting me feed directly from your neck unless.” Narrows his eyes, “Unless we’re having sex.”

He’s this close to buttoning his shirt back up and calling it quits. “We’re not having sex. But just. Think of it as thanks. For putting up with us.”

Dubious, “In the form of fresh, warm blood?”

“I can still change my mind, you know.”

“No, no, I take it back. I want it. I’m famished.”

Minhyuk’s smile hides a lot of secrets. For someone who talks so much, there’s a lot he doesn’t really say. “I know.”

Knows why Kihyun seems so on edge today, knows why he’s gotten so frustrated at the party, knows why he’d reacted so strongly when the kitten lapped at his ancient bite marks.

A hungry vampire, just like a hungry man, gets cranky, and it’s very frequently the case for Kihyun.

When Kihyun closes in on him, Minhyuk feels his entire body stiffen up, his muscles tightening in every possible corner. He might even be trembling, he can’t tell. There’s a reason why he doesn’t like letting Kihyun feed directly from him.

It’s scary, even though he knows Kihyun has an immense amount of self-control, especially since he’s been turned for 436 years and knows how to feed without killing. But Minhyuk is only human, and when the tip of Kihyun’s sharp nose hits against his bare neck, he shivers.

“Is it too much? I can just defrost a bag from the freezer and you don’t have to —”

“No, no, I’m okay. I know it’ll be fine. I’m safe because it’s you. I’m just. Human.”

Kihyun smiles, lips pulled up into a grin, and Minhyuk can see his fangs poking out from beneath his lips, his breath stuck in his throat.

“That, you are. Beautiful, delicious human. In every possible interpretation of that phrase.” He continues nosing at Minhyuk’s neck, making the blonde’s hairs stand on their ends. “You have no idea how badly I wanted to kiss you when you dressed up as a vampire. Then I remembered you’re human, and God, the number of times I wished I could just sink my teeth into your flesh, love.”

Shakily, breathily, like he’s about to pass out, Minhyuk whispers.

“I’m all yours.”

There it is, the puncture into his skin, Kihyun feeds like he’s about to suck the soul out of Minhyuk. The blonde’s head spins, his sight blurring and his focus is thrown around carelessly. He’s dizzy, he notes, and a little breathless. When Minhyuk’s sense of sight gets entirely cut off as he closes his eyes, and when Kihyun’s cold fingers press onto the inside of his thigh, Minhyuk thinks he’s elevated into a different realm altogether.

His hands scramble for any kind of purchase, and Kihyun lets him run his hands all over him in a flustered and desperate pattern, lets the warmth of his blood trickle down his throat, making the base of his stomach simmer with a ball of heat he revels in completely.

Minhyuk is making these obscene sounds, groans and grunts and moans, and Kihyun focuses on the feeding, making sure to not let any of it go to waste. And by God, was he sweet and tangy and flavourful all at the same time.

With a lick over the bite, Kihyun seals up the wound in one swift motion, Minhyuk collapsing into his arms, limbs all loose. He no longer has any control over his actions, just starts whining lowly against Kihyun’s chest when the brunette carries him to head over to where Hyungwon is.

Laying him in the space next to the hybrid, the vampire takes off his Slytherin robe and the tie that’s been suffocating him the entire evening.

Left in just his boxers, he squeezes himself in between his two boyfriends, Minhyuk quickly falling asleep from his energy depletion. Kihyun just rubs his thumb against the shell of his ear and kisses him on the temple.

He turns around to the catboy who’s somehow sensed another’s presence next to him, and he lets go of the pillow only to curl into Kihyun’s side, his scent calming him into deeper sleep.

Kihyun bends down to kiss Hyungwon on his scalp and with a smile, he holds them both close to him, close to his heart that would never beat, and with a whisper of a goodnight, he falls into both of their dreams, where they live for eternity, and then more.

**Author's Note:**

> ha! real spooks! anyway this is an alternate universe with the same timeline of the actual neighbours kihyunghyuk with the same events, only they're not all human, but future fics in this series will have them as humans!!!!!! it's just a one-off because it's spooky season and yknow, vampire kihyun and hybrid hyungwon? astral projecting in 5, 4, 3, 2 --
> 
> twt: @jookination  
> all comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> tostitos, hyunghoney and i are holding a kihyungwon bingo! all details may be found on the twitter account @kihyungwonbingo. it's pretty empty right now but we will be updating it soon! hope many of you can participate! <3


End file.
